Return of the Clans
by The Eon Duo Latios and Latias
Summary: Follow 4 new leaders into a adventure back to the forest were all the other clans are. Blossomstar, leader of LeafClan, Lightstar, leader of CrystalClan, Airstar, leader of Airclan, Cloudstar, leader of CloudClan are about to make a return to their old home the forest where all the other clans are although not all clans welcome them.
1. Chapter 1

Lightstar, Cloudstar, Blossomstar,Airstar raced side by side as they were about to make their return to the forest. "It's been such a long time since we've returned."Lightstar said to the other clan leaders his white fur shining silver under the moonlight.

"Well no need to worry about a welcoming party."Blossomstar said with her calm soothing voice,"Cats these days, we were forgotten long ago, no cat will even recognize that _we're_ the ancient clans."

"Don't worry we will prove that we are."Cloudstar said with confidence,"No clan can get through all of us."

"I can't believe we were once so hostile to each other, and now we're such great friends."Airstar said.

The leaders guided their clan onward into the forest...

"Hey, this is ThunderClan territory."A warrior says rushing in front of them.

"So much for not getting attention."Airstar murmured to his fellow companions.

"I'll give you two choices let us go past or fight us all."Cloudstar said stepping up in front.

_I wouldn't know what we'd do without his leadership._ Blossomstar thought.

Multiple cats appear from behind the ferns at the smell of an unfamiliar clan.

"Get out of ThunderClan territory."Says a cat stepping in front of his clan,"I'm Firestar, leader of ThunderClan and I command you to get out of ThunderClan territory."

"So your their leader. Huh?"Cloudstar replied staring defiantly into Firestar's eyes,"Well I have a suggestion for you, how about you call your clan back so we don't have to send you to StarClan."

"How about you leave so we won't have to send all of you to StarClan."Firestar said his claws unsheathing.

"Stop this at once! Cloudstar do we really need to start a fight here?"Blossomstar said running to stand between both of them,"I, Blossomstar, leader of LeafClan has something to tell you Firestar."

"Oh, really? Well let's just see how important it is."

"This forest used to belong to us four clans as well, Lightstar, leader of CrystalClan belonged near the stepping stones, Cloudstar, leader of CloudClan belonged near the WindClan border, Airstar leader of Airclan belonged near the ShadowClan border, I, Blossomstar, leader of Le-"Blossomstar got interrupted as a black tom warrior slammed into her.

"This is enough nonsense nine clans in this forest you must be mad."

Cloudstar's eyes narrowed as he pounced onto the black tom warrior pinning him down,"Your clan started this Firestar and very few of you will make it out."

"No!"Blossomstar yowled as Cloudstar leads their clans into battle. Blossomstar's voice was not heard through the sounds of battle as another gray warrior pounces on her back. Blossomstar turns around attempting to kick the warrior off but realizes too late that she exposed her soft belly, the gray warrior on top of Blossomstar bites down hard on her shoulder, she yowls in pain as the gray warrior launches more attacks at her soft underbelly. Blossomstar's eyes close and the last thing she saw was Cloudstar rushing over to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Blossomstar wake up!"Blossomstar forced herself to open her eyes. She found Cloudstar standing over top of her.

"C-Cloudstar? Where are the rest of t-them?"Blossomstar asked shakily.

"Their still in the battle."Cloudstar said calmly.

"What? T-they are? I-I have to get b-back to them."Blossomstar said as she stood up to go back to the forest.

"No! Blossomstar stay you can't rejoin the battle, your too badly injured."Cloudstar jumped up and said to her as a look of worry filled his blue eyes.

"I-I have to Cloudstar."Blossomstar whispered quietly,"I c-can't allow any other c-cat to get killed."

Blossomstar started limping back towards the forest.

Blossomstar arrived at the forest,"A-Airstar, Lightstar." she called out to her companions although she was not heard above the sounds of the battling cats. A warrior rammed into her side and knocked her down. The ginger warrior on top of her bite down on her leg hard, Blossomstar felt teeth tighten around her neck,"H-help me.."she managed to choke out, she felt the ginger warrior fall off her and one of her companions whispering something in her ear.

Blossomstar woke up to find herself deep in the forest, looking around she got up but fell down quickly, wincing from the pain in her leg she heard Lightstar,"Hello, Blossomstar, you finally woke up. Did you lose a life?"

"No, luckily are they still fighting?"Blossomstar asked.

"Yes."

"I have to stop them."

"No Blossomstar, you need to rest."

"I-I can't let them fight on like this!"

"I know, someone will stop them but, it doesn't have to be you, I can go."

"Okay, b-but be safe."

"I will don't worry."were Lightstar's last words before he disappeared into the forest.


End file.
